Ang Alamat ng Payless
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Lahat ng bagay ay may pinagmulan... maging ang paboritong meryenda ni Naruto.


**Ang Alamat ng Payless**

Ang sabi ng matatanda, lahat ng bagay ay may pinagmulan: ang manok ay galing sa itlog (na galing naman sa manok); ang SARS naman ay galing sa mga letrang S (kabilaan), A, at R, pero pwede ding galing ito sa R, A, at dalawang S.

The point is, may alamat ang lahat, mapa-tao, bagay, lugar o pangyayari man. Kahit ang muta nasa inyong mga mata ngayon ay may kwentong nakaakibat. Wag kayong ma-conscious, joke lang.

Anyway, ang tutuklasin natin na simulain ngayon ay kung saan nanggaling ang paboritong pagkain ni Uzumaki Naruto at ng kapatid kong tamad magluto ng hapunan: noodles.

Base nga pala ito sa kwento na inassign sa amin sa Fil101, ang Alamat ng Bigas. Pero loosely lang.

Sana'y inyo pong kapulutan ng katangi-tanging aral ang kuwentong ito. Tulad ng wag paghahanap ng sense sa mga bagay-bagay sa mundo.

Basa na po!

………………………………….

Noong unang panahon, sa bayan ng Tagalized na Konoha, nakatira sa ating lupalop ang ancestors ng tribo ng Naruto gang. For convenience, tatawagin na lang natin sila sa kung ano ang mga pangalan ng present-day characters ng Naruto.

Anyway, noon, hindi sila marunong mag-alaga ng hayop (dahil marunong naman daw sila mag-anak, so they don't need pets na) at hindi sila nagtatanim (dahil lahat ng buto ng mga prutas at gulay ay ibinibigay sa katribo nilang si Kiba na may kakambal daw na na aso, si Akamaru).

Furthermore, nomads sila: kunwari, nasimot na nila ang coordinates na 100, 150, magpopound-sign warp sila sa ibang lugar para dun naman magpakasaya sa mga biyayang pangtiyan.

Subalit sa paglipas ng panahon, naubos na ang mga lugar na pwedeng paglamyerdahan. Napilitan tuloy clang maghunting ng mga hayop para makain, kahit na sobrang gross ang tingin ng bayan noong una.

Pero dahil gutom, natutunan ng tao kumain ng karne. Masakit kasing tirahin ang mga bubog ng Tanduay at nakakaligalig kainin ang White Rabbit na kendi na siyang tanging mga other available food sa daigdig nila.

Sa isa sa mga hunting sessions ng pangkat one day, nagkataong napadaan sila sa isang lugar na mejo nde nila kabisado. Noong una, nde nila gaanong pansin iyon, sapagkat sila ay involved sa isang mainit na talakayan ukol sa isang makabuluhang bagay-bagay na nagpapasiklab sa mga damdamin ng mga tauhan natin.

"Ah basta! Nauna ang itlog ng palaka kaysa itlog ng shneyk!" Naruto declared firmly to everyone, specifically, kay Sasuke na kasalukuyang nabubugnot.

"Adobo!" singhal ni Uchiha Sasuke, sabay cross ng arms in front of his chest. "Nauna ang itlog ng snake kaysa s lahat ng nilalang dito!"

…………………..

_BTW, ang 'adobo' ang tunay na pinagmulan ng favorite na pantawag ni Sasuke kay Naruto, ang 'dobe'. Bakit adobo? Kc nde kumakain c Sasuke ng adobo kapag walang kasabay na bubog ng Tanduay. Anong sense? At sinong may sabing maghanap ka ng sense sa kwentong ito?_

_Now back to our regular programming…_

………………………..

Inuzuka Kiba sneered. "Washu! Naunang nangitlog ang mga aso kaysa sa lahat! Di ba, Akamaru?"

The dog sweatdropped, tapos napatango na lang sa kawalan ng maisip gawin.

"Wala pa akong nakikitang itlog ng aso sa tanang buhay ko ah!" ani Akimichi Chouji habang pumapapak ng White Rabbit. "Anong lasa?"

"Um…" Nag-apuhap ng maaaring ipanlarawan si Kiba dun sa itlog ni Akamaru. "B-Basta! Hahanap-hanapin mo!"

"Washuuuu!" Si Naruto ule.

"Gagu!" bulyaw ni Kiba. "Yung itlog nya, enriched with omega 3, which is good for the heart! May Vitamin B87 pa ito noh!"

Nanghilakbot ang kawawang aso nang napatingin dito si Chouji at nde na humiwalay ang tingin nitong nagnanasa.

"Pinakamasarap ang itlog ng lamok." Aburame Shino said out of the blue. Ngunit dahil tanging mga nilalang na nakakarinig ng ultrasonic waves ang makkarinig sa sinabi nya under his large coat, walang pumansin sa kanya kundi si Akamaru.

"Eh ano kung masustansya?" ani Naruto. "Pinag-uusapan naman dito ay kung… _alin, alin, alin ang nauna? Isiping mabuti ang…nauna!_" kanta at sayaw nito, sa tono ng isa sa mga awit na tampok sa paborito nyang pambatang palabas sa telebisyon.

………………………….

_(Yes, uso na nun ang tropa ni Kiko Matsing kahit nun pa. Di lng gaanong halata. O cya, wag na matanong no?)._

……………………………………

"Tapos na yung usapan na yun, di ba?" Sasuke replied coolly. "Ahas ang sagot."

"Asa!" ani Naruto, tumigil sa pag-indak. "Tingnan mo man sa dictionary. Nauuna ang frog sa ishneyk!"

"Wala akong pakialam sa dictionary mo!" Sa loob-loob nama'y iniisip ni Sasuke kung ano ang hitsura ng dictionary na sinasabi ng kasama. Tao din sigurong makulit, tulad ni Naruto.

"Utang na galang, tigilan nyo na yan!" saway ni Haruno Sakura, na kasalukuyang nagnanavigate sa paligid gamit ang GPRS technology ng kanyang latest selpon. Bilang tanging babae sa pangkat ay ramdam nya ang mabigat na responsibilidad ng pagpapastol sa mga maliligalig na barakong ito. "Naliligaw na nga tau eh nagpapasarapan pa kayo ng itlog!"

"Bakit kc nde na lang tau nagcorned beef kaysa naghunting-hunting?" ani Nara Shikamaru, sabay hilot sa pumipintig na ulo. Kanina pa cya nagdedeliberate kung pinagsisisihan ba nya ang ginawa nyang pagsama sa pangkat na ito. Tinutubuan cya ng matinding migraine, feeling nya, habang lumilipas ang mga segundong kasama nya ang mga taong ito.

Subalit kung nanatili naman cya sa bayan kasama ni Ino, siguradong pinilit lng cya nitong samahan ito sa yoga classes nito kay Kurenai. Gyod! Baka magkabaligtad na naman ng pwesto ang siko nya at ang binti nya!

"Kasi po, wala sa atin ang marunong gumamit ng abrelata," answered Sakura, sighing. She then stole a glance at Sasuke, who was swapping insults with everyone while still maintaining his pretty boy 'arrive'.

Napabuntunghininga ang dalaga. Kung puwede lang sana magtayo ng sariling relihiyon, siguro nagtayo siya ng sariling kulto para sa binatang ito. Ganyan nya kamahal ang magiting na binatang Uchiha.

Sa kasamaang-palad naman, ni katiting interes ay wala ito sa kanya. Parang mas nabubuhay pa yata ang dugo nito sa pakikipagdebate sa ordinal ranking ng ahas sa kasaysayan ng buhay kaysa pansinin ang pagpapacute nya.

At ang masama pa, si Naruto ang pumapansin sa sweetness nya! Tulad ngayon, palapit si Naruto sa kanya. Nde pa ata natuwa, nagpoposing pa na parang contestant ng That's My Boy ito.

"Sakura, wag kang mag-alala! Pag wala tayong nakuhang pagkain, ipanghahanap kita ng itlog ng palaka!" proud na proud na deklara nito. "Wag kang mag-alala at nde kta hahayaang magutom!"  
She grimaced in response.

Suddenly, Akamaru barked at the right. Napasunod ng tingin ang lahat.

"Mga lumiliwanag na mga tao!" reported Chouji, na gilalas na gilalas. "Nde kaya…"

"…sila'y mga bathala?" dugtong ni Kiba, also awed.

Lumapit ang isang kumikislap na tao sa kanila. May pataas na silver hair ito, at nakatakip ang isang mata. Pati bibig nito ay may takip, na tila may nakakatakot itong sakit na ayaw nyang ipahawa sa sanlibutan. Hubo't hubad ang kumikinang na katawan nito, bukod sa dahon ng makahiyang nagtatakip sa kaselanan nito. May dala rin itong staff na may nakapalupot na ahas.

Ngumiti ito sa kanila. "Avisala, mga mortal."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ako nga pala si Hatake Kakashi. Ako ang mensahero ng mga tamad na diyos na yun." Tinuro nito ang mga naghihintay na iba pang kumikinang na mga tao. "Ipinadala nila ako dito dahil nais nilang malaman kung ano ang inyong suliranin."

"Uu nga, may problema kami," confessed Naruto sadly. "Ano bang mas nauna, yung itlog ng palaka o yung itlog ng ishneyk?"

Immediately, he received a mega sapok from Sakura. "MANAHIMIK KA JAN!" She turned to the messenger. "Kasi po, ang totoo nyan, kami ay naliligaw. Naghahanap po kc kami ng makakain—"

"Masarap naman ang White Rabbit ah!" ani Kakashi.

"Pero…opo, masarap ito," wika na lang ng babae, "pero naghahanap na po ng ibang lasa ang aming mga dila. Kaya po kami napadpad sa pook na ito."

"Ganun ba?" Kakashi nodded, saka naglabas ng selpon at tinext ang nalaman sa iba pang mga diyos. Agad naman nilang nareceive ang message at nagtext back.

Pagkatapos basahin ang mga sagot ay ngumiti si Kakashi. "Hayaan nyong tulungan namin kayo sa inyong problema. Sumunod kayo."

Nagulat ang lahat nang biglang may lumitaw na gintong escalator paakyat ng langit.

"Woooow!" ani Naruto, saka nauna nang nilundag ang automated na hagdan.

Kakashi snapped his fingers. "Ay, oo nga pala. Brown-out ngayon, kaya mano-mano muna ang lakad natin ha?"

……………………………………………….

After several more days ng pag-akyat, sa wakas nakarating na ang pagod at gutom na grupo sa tarangkahan ng langit. Nakita nila ang ibang mga diyos na naghihintay sa kanila.

"Teka, bakit nauna pa sila?" Shika wanted to know. "Ni hindi ko cla nakitang umalis ah!"

Kakashi smiled. "Sila? Ah. Nag-elevator kc sila. Hindi kasi kayo pwede sumakay dun, baka ma-motion sickness kau eh."

Sinalubong sila ng isang babaeng may alon-alon na buhok at pulang mga mata. "Maligayang pagdating, mga mortal. Ako c Kurenai, ang diyosa ng pag-ibig at kagandahan."  
"Wala na kasing ibang mapagpiliian eh," bulong ni Kakashi sa pangkat.

Isang lalaking may mala-baong buhok at nakakasilaw na ngiti ang sunod na nagpakilala. "At ako naman si Gai… Maito Gai, ang diyos ng mga fashionista. Kamusta mga bagets?"

"Siya ang nagtalaga sa kanyang sarili sa titulong yaon. Wala naman kaming magawa, kaya ipinagdadasal na lang namin ang fashion sense ninyong mga mortal," paliwanag ng mensahero.

Huling nagpakilala ang diyos na nagsisigarilyo. "Ako naman si Sarutobi Asuma, ang diyos ng tamang kalusugan."

"Kamusta po?" magagalang na bati ng mga bewildered na mortals.

Kurenai spoke first. "Nasabi sa amin ni Kakashi kung ano ang problema niyo. At nais sana naming kayong tulungan."

"T-Talaga po?" Napapalakpak si Sakura. "Maraming salamat po!"

"Pauulanin nyo po ba ng pagkain?" guessed Choji.

"Hindi. Baka kasi hindi nyo makuha ang ibang pinaulan naming pagkain at mapanis. Babaho pa ang mundo," paliwanag ni Asuma.

"Kung ganon… ano po ang naisip nyong paraan?" asked Kiba.

"Kunin nyo ito." Inilagay ni Gai ang ilang asul at dilaw na pakete sa mga kamay ni Naruto. "Ito ang inyong kakainin."  
"Woooow! Mukhang masarap!" ani Naruto, saka pinagkakakagat ang package.

"Tumigil ka, MANGMANG!" Inuppercut ni Gai ang lalaki, saka kinuha ang nagkandadurog-durog na pagkain. "Niluluto ito! Dapat nyo itong ilagay sa kumukulong tubig, saka ibuhos ang laman na mga seasonings nito. Kung gusto nyo na maglasang-manok ito, ang dilaw na pakete ang lutuin nyo, Pag lasang baka naman, itong asul."

"Buti nagkasya yung baka at manok jan," ani Sasuke, hindi naniniwala sa mga tinuran ng mga diyos.

"Secret na namin kung pano nangyari yun," ani Kakashi, sabay wink. "Basta gawin nyo ang sinabi namin at hindi kayo magugutom."

……………………………………………………………

At ito nga ang naging pagkain ng tribo sa pangmatagalan, at siyang naging paborito din ng angkan ni Naruto.

Sa tuwing paubos na ang mga noodles na natutunan nilang tawaging Payless, nagpapaulan ang mga diyos ng sari-sari store kung saan pwedeng bumili dito ng ganun nang tingi.

At mula noon, nabuhay na sila nang maluwalhati at busog… hanggang sa dumating ang isang orange na bubuyog na naging bagong hot item sa tribo. Pero ito'y isa na namang kuwento na ilalahad na lang sa ibang pagkakataon.

WAKAS

: Omake :

**The Yes Yes Naruto Show**

Lyrics edited by: syao-chan

_Ang song na ito ay originally sa Parokya ni Edgar. Ngunit dahil bangag ako at super fan ni Chito Miranda, napagtripan kong gawin ito. Hindi ko po nilalako at pinagkakaperahan ang kantang ito, at di ko rin ito inilalabas sa karnabal. In short, katuwaan lang po ito._

Choji:

Better get ready for a big surprise!

You think it's alimango but it's only alamang

Mental massage via visual contact,

Louder that any other Faith Cuneta soundtrack

Naruto:

More margarina for my hot pandesosa,

Triple the Tortillos just to heighten up

The flava'

Chuggin' down on my Chocolait,

While checkin' out the parts of my dinner's anatomy

Forget the brain, forget the insides, coz, what I'm after is its effect on my appetite

like Choji here, flyin high with his kicks and controllin' my drink with my heavy duty straw stick.

(Naruto: Oi, aken yan!)

(Choji Ule)

Better get ready for a big surprise

You think it's yummy porkchop when it's only galunggong

Mental massage via UFC catsup

Redder than any other banana catsup

Naruto:

Flyff is free, then we go to our next trip, flashin some penlights and be called "bullshit" doin it for the thrill,

they're moving in to get us killed, I got us a table in a fancy "turoh-turoh" and we got everythin' we need, a big plate of ulam, a bigger plate of rice, you try to impress as you make the chicken undress, stop the press, we need the gravy!

(Choji Agen)

Better get ready for a big surprise

You think the gravy's free when it's only for dine-in

Mental message via delivery and takeouts

Not allowed in any other fastfood outlet

Naruto:

I'd like to keep it goin cause I got it goin on, but it's Sasuke's turn on the telephone

Director:

Microphone!

Naruto:

... so.

Sasuke:

My name is Sasuke, and I'm in heat. I love pretty guys na may scratched cheeks!

I made this rap through my mind, and I am very very kind!

I like to eat fast in fastfood stores, and girls eat me like chocolate bars.

You say I'm bad, but I am good, so shut up now and eat my foot!

Naruto:

Chong ano bang problema mo?

Ayusin mo naman!

Lagyan mo naman ng sense!

Para akong nabobobohan!

Ano bang inaatupag mo kung di ka nag-aaral?

Dose taon ka nang buhay, wala ka pa rin bang talent?

Sasuke:

Chong! Ano bang sinasabi mo?

Mali ang sinasabi mo!

Magaling akong umindak! Alam mo ba yung asereje?

Naruto:

Kung sa bagay, mahusay nga naman yung asereje. Gamit ang da moves mong pamatay, nilagyan mo ng kulay ang sayaw.

Sasuke:

Di ba? Kahit pa ikaw ang bida jan, alam nating mas ok kung ako ang nasa title!

Naruto:

Chong naman! Please lang. Wag ka nang magyabang at alam mo naman na pamback up ka lang, at ilan na ba ang talagang natalo mong kalaban? Ilan!

Sasuke: Wala.eh ano ngayon?

Choji:

Alam naman nating lahat na si Sasuke naman talaga dapat ang bida dito sa Naruto, Dito sa Naruto.

Naruto:

Teka lang, one minute! Pwede bang pakiulit? Maaring may lamang ka sa IQ, subalit; bakit mo naman nasabi na ikaw ang nararapat, eh ni sa pamagat ng programang to'y wala ka?

Sasuke:

Eh bat yung ibang mga characters naman kahit di sila ang title role ay sobra kung sumikat tulad ko at ni Rukawa, at pati na rin si Gokou, na wala naman talagang kinalaman sa mga dragon

Naruto:

Ewan ko! Sandali! Wag ka ngang makulit! Kung ayaw mo masipa sa mukha nang malupet! Baka makatikim ka ng Sarsuela de kamao, na sinangag sabay ng Pato na Ginulpihan de con Todo!

Sasuke:

Talaga? Hindi nga? Tatawa na ba ako? Hindi porke't koreano ka magaling ka nang mag-espanyol!

Naruto: HA?

Sasuke:

Wag kang mag-aangas sa lalakeng menopausal, kami yung mga tipo na hindi umaatras!

Choji:

Sandali lang! Wag muna kayong maglaban, bago kayo magsuntukan, bakit di nyo muna pag-usapan ang hindi maunawaan! Sige na, kiss na! Peace na, please? Teka nga lng, Sasuke, 'cyado k nang manyakis! Kung ayaw mo mangyari ang nangyari sa iba, matuto kayong wag gayahin ang ginagawa nila! .wag natin kalimutan panoorin ang Kim Sam Soon!

Boys:

Alam naman nating lahat na mahal namin ang isa't-isa, Walang iwanan sa Naruto

Dito sa Naruto...ooh...Naruto...

Naruto:

Di ko alam kung paano tatapusin ang kanta, kaya ganito nalang...bigla nalang magwawala.

darkness comes; and a chorus of shrieks from pa-girls ensues


End file.
